Like Father, Like Son
In an alternate version of the 2nd Dimension, Phineas attempts to find his biological father in the Tri-State Area after his life turns for the worst. However, he instead finds himself captured by the dictator, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the main reason for all of his problems. However, both Phineas and Doofenshmirtz learn some things about each other that may change everything. Meanwhile, Perry meets Applejack, a pygmy goat who lives in a graveyard. The two set out to find and save Phineas, only to get hopelessly lost. It is then that they unwittingly come across the Resistance... Plot Phineas Flynn is a prodigy, who grew up without any freedoms, mostly because his life as well as the Tri-State Area was being dictated by an evil scientist named Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. His step-father, Lawrence, had recently died from cancer; while Ferb, his step-brother, was sent back to England, his homeland. As for Candace, his eldest and biological sibling, she has disappeared, leaving Phineas to face his now abusive (and quite frankly insane under the circumstances) mother, Linda, on his own. Later as time went on, Phineas finds a letter from his biological father, which gives him the courage to leave the house and go look for him, with his only friend, Perry (an anthromorphic, though unbeknownst to Phineas, platypus), by his side. A year later, Phineas and Perry are hiding from Norm-Bots. Perry, who was formerly a secret agent, begins to contemplate on the search, having much more commonsense than Phineas, and even blaming Phineas' father for leading them there. Although the Norm-Bots find them, they both escape. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has learn about Phineas and Perry, and beleives that Perry was once his nemesis. Perry wakes up the next day in a shack, where he meets Applejack, an anthromorphic pygmy goat. Applejack explains to him that Phineas has been captured by the Norm-Bots after they, apparently, went to hide in a graveyard. Despite his better judgement, Applejack albiet reluctantly agrees to take Perry to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, where he beleives Phineas is being held. In doing so, he forces Perry to ride on a broken down plane, which Applejack calls "Horny Gonzalas", of which he has never actually piloted (or so claims). At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Phineas is interrogated by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and then thrown into a cell, where he attempts to escape using a laser his father supposedly made. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Dr. Alice Schnitzel, a repairwoman for the Cyborgs and Norm-Bots, to continue the interrogation subtly. Before Dr. Schnitzel can agree, Phineas is found by two arguing Norm-Bots. Although he tries to get out of DEI, he fails, and is knocked out by some of the Cyborgs. Applejack, although proving to be a very skilled pilot despite the plane's conditions, ends up crashing the plane outside a city, apparently in Nebraska, which is far from their destination, and practically out of the Tri-State Area. Applejack forces the two of them to split up. Perry goes to look for the dissassembled plane, while Applejack looks for supplies needed to fix what's left of it. Phineas wakes up in the medical room, where Dr. Schnitzel does her work. She introduces herself, and tells him that she found him. Despite her kindness, she reffers to him as an idiot for looking back at the Cyborgs during the chase. However, she is impressed, and says that even Doofenshmirtz was impressed at how far he had gotten through security. More to come later Characters Phineas Flynn: '''A nine-year-old prodigy, Phineas is the main protagonist of the story. His search for his father has led him to being captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, leading several other events that lead him to discover who his father really is. Although very kind, he also has a a bit of a dark side. His main struggle in the story is staying positive, which continues to falter as the plot goes on. '''Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: '''The dictator of the Tri-State Area, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Norm-Bots captures Phineas. In exchange for Perry's freedom, he makes Phineas work for him while also unknowingly helping Phineas learn who his father is. As it turns out, he isn't all that bad; in fact, he was once similar to Phineas as a child. He hates questions, and is prone to killing others (or at least threatening to). '''Perry the Platypus: He is the main character of the sub-plot. A former secret agent of the OWCA, Perry is sworn to protect his owner, Phineas. Unfortunately, Perry fails to protect him when Phineas is captured by Norm-Bots. He meets Applejack, who "assists" him in finding Phineas. He appears to have a stress disorder, and constantly panics. Despite this, he is very loyal, and will give anything to find and his owner. The sub-plot is mainly in his POV. Applejack the Pygmy Goat: '''Perry's former partner in the OWCA, Applejack is a wise-crack, who seems a tad bit insane, letting out mad giggles when he's happy or witnesses someone's confusion or pain. Examples of his insanity include flying a broken down plane, and going against dozens of Norm-Bots on his own. Like Doofenshmirtz, he can only tolerate so many questions, and has the ability to kill on sight. '''Dr. Alice Schnitzel: '''Dr. Doofenshmirtz's assisstant. Although not as smart as the dictator, Dr. Schnitzel is well aware of everyone's misery, and often insists that Dr. Doofenshmirtz act nicer to everyone. However, she is quite dim, forgetful, and prone to breaking things (mostly Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators). Ironically, she's portrayed as a repairwoman/doctor. She hates being called by her actual name, "Alice", for unknown reasons. '''Candace Flynn: '''Phineas' elder sister. Is often mentioned by Phineas in flashback form. More information of her is yet to come. '''Isabella Garcia-Sharpio: ''Information is yet to be annouced'' Norm-Bots and Cyborgs As mentioned by Perry, Norm-Bots are used to keep the people of the Tri-State Area in line, while Cyborgs were used to "kill those who stepped out of that said line". Norm-Bots are portrayed as polite morons who bicker with each other oftenly (as seen with two particular Norm-Bots), while Cyborgs are portrayed to be accident-prone. The Cyborgs are all robotically engineered former agents of the OWCA, all animal. All the Norm-Bots look the same, but some have their own personalities. Two mentioned Cyborgs are a Chihuahua (Pinky) who appears to lead the Cyborgs and has a lust for vengeance, and a Panda (Peter) who is portrayed to be the most injury-prone of the Cyborgs. Category:Fanon Works